Sabrina Grimm
Sabrina Grimm is the protaganist of The Sisters Grimm. After the disappearance of her parents, Sabrina and her sister, Daphne, eventually are put into the care of their grandmother and start to follow the family business Personality Sabrina is described as sarcastic, headstrong, and brave. She has a deep distrust for Everafters, as her parents were kidnapped by them. She feels very responsible for her sister, Daphne, and is sometimes overprotective, although she believes that she's doing what's best for her sister. She can be very stubborn and is firm on her opinion. Her relationship with her family can be very rocky, as she disagrees with their opinions and beliefs often, but she loves them. Physical Description Sabrina has long blond hair that falls to her waist and blue eyes. She is a pretty girl, but does not think so herself. She tries using makeup to improve her appearance in book 6. Special Abilities Sabrina Grimm has excellent detective skills, such as escaping, tracking, criminal psychology and clue-finding. Sabrina is strong: "proud of her left hook" and "she had successfully arm wrestled every boy at the orphanage (including two extremely humiliated janitors.)" Unlike her sister, Sabrina can't use magic; she is "touched," or addicted to it. Sabrina likes to think of herself as the "Queen of Sneaks" due to her ability to escape orphanages and other sticky situations. She gained this ability by learning to escape from many eccentric foster families. Relationships Daphne Grimm Sabrina and Daphne have a relatively rocky relationship as sisters. When angry at her, Daphne tends to give her a cold shoulder, much to the annoyance of Sabrina. However, the sisters love each other and usually make up. Detective skill wise, Daphne thinks that when combining their skills, they "make a good team." Sabrina is very protective of her sister and felt responsible for her ever since the disappearance of their parents. However, in the series, Daphne (almost eight years old) dislikes being treated like a baby and starts acting more maturely to prove it. The sisters' biggest feud was when Sabrina stole Daphne's key to the weapon against the Big Bad Wolf, feeling her little sister was not responsible enough for it. As a result, Daphne stopped sharing a room with Sabrina and barely spoke to her. It took nearly a whole book (The Everafter War) for Daphne to forgive Sabrina. Daphne moved back into Sabrina's bedroom, commenting that "Granny snores" while Daphne slept with her. Puck Ever since their meeting in book one, Puck has been antagonistic to Sabrina. Sabrina, in return, insults him regularly, leading to a mutual hatred, despite that Granny Relda invited Puck into the family. However, the pair have some obvious romantic feelings for each others and signs of attraction were displayed since book two. Puck likes to prank Sabrina constantly, but romantically he is very protective of her, even handcuffing himself to her in book 6. It is revealed in book 5 that Puck has been aging for Sabrina. Everafters are immortal and can only grow older if they have a good reason to, such as a human romance. Still, he is horrified when they realize that he and Sabrina were married in the future. Sabrina mostly denies any attraction to Puck, to her family and to herself. It is not until book eight when she finally admitted to herself that Puck is her first crush. Magic It is revealed in book 3, The Problem Child, that Sabrina has an addiction to magic. The addiction causes her extreme pleasure when use she does anything connected with magic. Daphne, on the other hand, turns out to be extremely good at magic. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grimm Family